doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Jar TV
Cookie Jar TV was an American children's programming block that aired on CBS, originally premiering on September 16, 2006 as the KOL Secret Slumber Party; the block was later rebranded as KEWLopolis on September 15, 2007 and then as Cookie Jar TV on September 19, 2009, running until September 21, 2013. It was originally programmed by DIC Entertainment, which over the course of the block's seven-year run, was acquired by Cookie Jar Entertainment and subsequently by DHX Media (both of which thereby assumed responsibility for the lineup). History KOL Secret Slumber Party On January 19, 2006, two months after Viacom and CBS finalized their separation into two commonly controlled companies (both owned by National Amusements), CBS announced that it would enter into a three-year programming partnership with DIC Entertainment to produce a new weekend morning children's program block featuring new and recent series from its program library and included the distribution of select tape delayed Formula One auto races. DIC originally announced that the block would be named CBS's Saturday Morning Secret Slumber Party; however, it was later renamed as the KOL Secret Slumber Party after DIC partnered with KOL, an AOL website aimed at children, to co-produce the block's programming. AOL managed the programming block's website, and produced public service announcements which aired both on television and online.This alliance, along with the fact that some CBS stations chose to tape delay some of the programs to air on Sunday mornings, was what led to the block's renaming. Notably, despite AOL at the time being a sister company to Warner Bros. Entertainment-with whom CBS co-owned the then new CW Network-neither Secret Slumber Party nor Kids' WB advertised each other's programs. The KOL Secret Slumber Party premiered on September 16, 2006, replacing Nick Jr. on CBS (a block programmed by Nickelodeon, CBS' former sister property under Viacom ownership).Its inaugural lineup included three first-run shows (Horseland, Cake and Dance Revolution), two shows that originally aired on the syndicated DIC Kids Network block (Sabrina's Secret Life and Trollz) and two shows from the 1990s (Madeline and Sabrina: The Animated Series). The block's de facto hosts (and in turn, from whom the Secret Slumber Party name was partly derived from) were the Slumber Party Girls, a teen pop group signed with Geffen Records (consisted of Cassie Scerbo, Mallory Low, Karla Deras, Lina Carattini and Caroline Scott), who appeared during commercial break bumpers and interstitial segments seen before the start and the last segment of each program as well as serving as the musical performers for one of the series featured in the block, Dance Revolution. KEWLopolis In the summer of 2007, KOL withdrew its sponsorship from the network's Saturday morning block. CBS and DIC subsequently announced a new partnership with American Greetings Corporation to relaunch the block as KEWLopolis, debuting on September 21 of that year, which would be targeted at younger children and branded as a tie-in with the monthly teen magazine KEWL (which was established in part by DiC in May 2007; it is no longer in publication). All shows were retained from Secret Slumber Party except for Dance Revolution and Madeline. When the rebranded block began, a new series; AG’s Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot joined the block alongside another fellow DIC/AG series Strawberry Shortcake, which also joined the lineup after having previously been aired in syndication. In November 2007, Sabrina and Trollz were replaced with two new series - the DIC/AG co-production Sushi Pack and DIC’s DinoSquad. Cookie Jar TV On June 20, 2008, Toronto-based production company Cookie Jar Group announced that it would acquire DIC Entertainment; the purchase was finalized one month later on July 23. On February 24, 2009, CBS renewed its time-lease agreement with Cookie Jar for three additional seasons, running through 2012. Subsequently on September 19, the block was relaunched again as Cookie Jar TV. ''All of the programs from ''KEWLopolis and KOL Secret Slumber Party were dropped upon the block's relaunch. The new shows added to the block were Noonbory and the Super Seven and Busytown Mysteries. Sabrina: The Animated Series also returned to the lineup after leaving in 2007.The theme song for the block was composed by Ron Wasserman. For 2010, The Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show! replaced Noonbury and the Super Seven in April, and later on Strawberry Shortcake returned to the block. For 2011, Sabrina was replaced with the returning Horseland and Trollz and in September Danger Rangers and '' The Doodlebops'' were added replacing Strawberry Shortcake and The Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show!. For the 2012 season, Liberty's Kids replaced Danger Rangers and Horseland. The Cookie Jar TV brand remained in place for the block following Cookie Jar Group's acquisition by DHX Media in October 2012. On July 24, 2013, CBS announced a programming agreement with Litton Entertainment (which already programmed a Saturday morning block that is syndicated to ABC's owned-and-operated stations and affiliates for two years) to launch a new Saturday morning block featuring live-action reality-based series aimed at teenagers ages 13 to 16 years old. Cookie Jar TV ended its run after seven years on September 21, 2013, and was succeeded by the following week on September 28 by the Litton-produced CBS Dream Team. Programming All of the programs aired within the block featured content compliant with educational programming requirements as mandated by the Federal Communications Commission via the Children's Television Act. Though the block was intended to air on Saturday mornings, like its predecessors, some CBS affiliates deferred certain programs aired within the block to Sunday mornings, or (in the case of affiliates in the Western United States) Saturday afternoons due to breaking news or severe weather coverage, or regional or select national sports broadcasts (especially in the case of college football and basketball tournaments) scheduled in earlier Saturday timeslots as makegoods to comply with the E/I regulations. Some stations also tape delayed the entire block in order to accommodate local weekend morning newscasts, the Saturday edition of The Early Show and later its successor CBS This Morning or other programs of local interest (such as real estate or lifestyle programs). *(1) KOL Secret Slumber Party era *(2) KEWLopolis era *(3) Cookie Jar TV era Final programming Title Premiere date *Busytown Mysteries(3) September 19, 2009 *The Doodlebops(3) September 17, 2011 *Liberty's Kids(3) September 22, 2012 Former programming *Madeline(1) September 16, 2006 September 8, 2007 *Sabrina: The Animated Series(1 2 3) January 29, 2011 *Trollz(1 2 3) September 3, 2011 *Horseland(1 2 3) September 8, 2012 *Cake(1 2) September 12, 2009 *Dance Revolution(1) September 8, 2007 *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot(2) September 15, 2007 September 12, 2009 *Strawberry Shortcake(2 3) September 11, 2010 *Sushi Pack(2) November 3, 2007 September 12, 2009 *Dino Squad(2) *Noonbory and the Super Seven(3) September 19, 2009 September 11, 2010 *The Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show(3) April 3, 2010 September 3, 2011 *Sabrina's Secret Life(3) September 18, 2010 January 29, 2011 *Danger Rangers(3) September 17, 2011 September 8, 2012 Category:Browse